


Невысказываемое

by tinuvielf



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: После дела Туси Бай Ютуну и Чжань Яо было, что сказать друг другу, только они никак не ожидали, что откроет этот разговор.Спойлер к 19 серии и её альтернативное окончание.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Бай Ютун проснулся, когда закончилось действие послеоперационного анальгетика. Расползавшаяся по левой стороне груди и плечу боль вытянула его из забытья обратно в разбитое тело на больничной кровати, не способное не то что сесть — просто привстать. Когда очередная попытка не увенчалась успехом, Бай Ютун откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза, злясь на своё бессилие, на неосторожность, недальновидность, слепую веру в людей… на всё.

Что болело больше: раненая плоть или душа, в которую плюнул близкий ему человек, — разобрать не получалось. Понять, как Бай Ютун так жестоко ошибся в давнем друге, — тоже. Помнится, Чжань Яо, едва проанализировав первые факты, именно Фэн Цзе обозначил первым подозреваемым. Бай Чи — уж как Бай Ютун наорал на него, потому что нужно было выплеснуть на кого-то свои эмоции! —запуганный донельзя, всё равно нашёл в себе силы напомнить, что Фэн Цзе в их расследовании главное заинтересованное лицо. Что говорить про остальных; они молчали, сообразив, что Бай Ютун никого не хотел слышать. Хотелось бы трусливо прикрыться, что его кто-то загипнотизировал, только ни Чжань Яо, ни Чжао Цзюэ свою силу к нему не применяли. Бай Ютун ошибся сам.

Рана напомнила о себе приступом протяжной, ноющей боли, и он, невольно задержавший дыхание, сделал медленный вдох. Пахло лекарствами, какой-то особенной медицинской чистотой, мерно пищал громоздкий аппарат в углу, от которого к груди Бай Ютуна тянулись, как к роботу, проводки. Рядом — капельница, а в его здоровую руку была воткнута здоровенного размера игла, через которую поступало, наверное, очень важное после операции лекарство. Закрыть бы глаза да проснуться в кресле, у себя в кабинете, вымотанным после очередного рабочего дня и препирательств с кошаком, а вот не выйдет. Бай Ютун, как ни хотел он обратного, прекрасно помнил, почему оказался в больнице. Знал он и то, что случилось с Фэн Цзе: потеряв сознание у Чжань Яо на руках, всё же урывками выплывал в реальность, на чистых инстинктах, боясь оставить друга одного против вооружённого убийцы. Сейчас, слабый и беспомощный, Бай Ютун мог только думать, вспоминать произошедшее и пытаться хоть как-то в нём разобраться, иначе слишком глупо всё выходило. Глупо и жутко. Их с Чжань Яо ссора, его идиотское объявление на весь спецотдел, что друг боится призраков и прочей мистики, не менее идиотские попытки помириться, когда Чжань Яо гордо фыркал, а Бай Ютун не настаивал. Вроде же начальник Бао прав, они оба вели себя, как дети: ссорились, ругались, никто не хотел уступать, — но теперь Бай Ютуну на ум пришло совсем другое сравнение. Точное, острое, не в бровь, а в глаз.

Проработав столько времени вместе в спецотделе, они с Чжань Яо как будто превратились в давно женатую парочку, здорово наскучившую друг другу. Стоило же появиться молодой крови в лице Фэн Цзе, приятеля и напарника, как Бай Ютун побежал за ним, маша хвостом и заглядывая в рот, как преданный пёс, а не хитроумная мышь. Фэн Цзе, Фэн Цзе… Что же он натворил? Почему начал отнимать чужие жизни? Нет, Бай Ютун слышал его слова, полные отчаяния, горя и бессильной злости, но сердцем не мог понять и принять их. То, что убивать Фэн Цзе стал под влиянием Чжао Цзюэ, было слабым утешением. Сильный, волевой человек, тот Фэн Цзе, каким Бай Ютун его помнил в академии, не поддался бы Чжао Цзюэ ни при каких условиях. Чжань Яо столько пересекался с этим человеком, но не встал на его сторону! А Фэн Цзе позволил ненависти и гневу управлять собой, превратил свою жизнь в бессмысленную жажду мести, которая всё равно ничего не исправила бы. Куда делся тот курсант, который желал служить своей стране и народу, блюсти закон, чтобы каждый добропорядочный гражданин мог спать спокойно, а все преступники оказались в конечном итоге за решёткой? Может, его и не было никогда. Может, свой образ — отважного, храброго, напористого и очень честного полицейского — Фэн Цзе слепил, глядя на Бай Ютуна, по-мальчишески не желая уступать, а стоило случиться первой в его жизни трагедии, как личина сползла, обнажив настоящего Фэн Цзе? Бай Ютун не знал ответа и никогда и не узнает. Старый друг ему не расскажет. Не спрашивать же Чжань Яо! Пусть он криминальный психолог, и подобные вопросы — как раз его вотчина, это будет всё равно, что поинтересоваться у супруги, не знает ли она, почему любовница в последнюю ночь была так не в настроении. Вот чёрт!

Что за мысли лезли ему в голову? После такого Бай Ютун чувствовал себя ещё более противным и жалким. Самому Чжань Яо он, конечно, ни за что не признается, однако тот же умник, эксперт, мог сам догадаться, ну, если ему не помешала перманентная истерическая паника из-за якобы призраков в этом расследовании. Да, нужно извиниться перед ним, точно. Временно примирившись, они так не успели поговорить: сначала надо было арестовать Фэн Цзе, пока тот не натворил ещё больших бед, а потом Бай Ютун, пытаясь остановить приятеля, поймал от него пулю. Ругался на Чжань Яо, который не мог постоять за себя в драке, и сам же подверг его жизнь опасности — привёл в спецотдел преступника и оставил Чжань Яо наедине с ним.

Извиниться... Только как?

С самого детства они с Чжань Яо разговаривали больше поступками, старались не показывать слабость даже друг другу. Если и приходилось это делать, как Чжань Яо недавно, то второй всегда подхватывал и сводил всё к своеобразной игре, где не страдали ни гордость, ни честь. Когда вообще они в последний раз общались нормально, без подколок и соперничества? Бай Ютун не помнил, и от этого становилось страшно.

Спросить бы у старшей сестры. Неприятно осознавать, но, наверное, она понимала Чжань Яо лучше, чем Бай Ютун: пришла же в именно в тот момент, когда жутко обиженный на правду про свои страхи кошак улетел из спецотдела. Просто как почувствовала, что нужно вмешаться! Иначе сколько бы ещё Бай Ютун мелочно злился, что Чжань Яо играл в великого сыщика, хотя в целях самозащиты не сумел бы и муху обидеть?

Но ведь сестра уже помогла. Она-то рассчитывала, что они с Чжань Яо дальше разберутся сами, взрослые же люди. Разобрались. Бай Ютун посмеялся бы, если бы ему не было так больно двигаться и дышать. Тогда, следуя за старшей сестрой в то заведение, где близнецы Дин засекли Чжань Яо с посторонним, он ещё смел усмехаться над другом. Со стороны всё выглядело так, будто тот нещадно ревновал его и не с «информатором» на встречу отправился, а на свидание вслепую, лишь бы заставить Бай Ютуна тоже подёргаться. Совсем хреново будет, если это окажется правдой. А что? Стоило Фэн Цзе появиться, как он сразу же очутился на переднем плане, вытеснив Чжань Яо. Бай Ютун мог сколько угодно отвираться, что они друзья, давно не виделись, и вообще странно было застать одного из лучших выпускников полицейской академии в роли телохранителя у какого-то торговца антиквариатом, однако факт оставался фактом. В день, когда они поругались, он действительно посчитал Чжань Яо самоуверенным, приставучим, ненужным для спецотдела крикуном, которого только и приходилось опекать на выездах. Чжань Яо тормозил Бай Ютуна, не давал развернуться в полную силу в расследованиях и во время погони за подозреваемыми. Был бы у него такой напарник, как Фэн Цзе, с которым они показывали просто нереальные результаты в академии, в Гонконге вовсе не осталось бы никакой преступности!

Слава Богам, Чжань Яо неведомы те его мысли, потому что оправдаться за них Бай Ютун не мог и перед самим собой. Они ведь не друзья — гораздо ближе. В младших классах некоторые учителя считали их родными братьями, периодически называя обоих одной фамилией. Столько пройдено было вместе, столько прожито… Если то, что Бай Ютун сделал, — не предательство, что же оно тогда? Учитывая квалификацию Чжань Яо, надежда, что он ничего не понял, очень мала. Но даже если Бай Ютуну повезло, он сам не забудет, как оставил, как махал первое время рукой на страхи Чжань Яо, и как они снова сошлись — по привычке через силу, потому что оба слишком гордые, чтобы признать свои ошибки и нормально объясниться. Вернее, как: Чжань Яо всё же попросил прощения, а вот Бай Ютун похмыкал великодушно и снова, как ни в чём ни бывало, принялся опекать его, защищать и помогать. Только о своих чувствах ни словом не обмолвился, будто не было их, ну и что Чжань Яо после этого должен подумать? А ведь по-настоящему страшно за него Бай Ютуну стало только потом, когда открылась правда про Фэн Цзе. Чжань Яо — криминальный психолог, но не оперативник, он никак не должен вести расследование в гордом одиночестве, слишком велик риск. Кто-то сопровождал Чжань Яо после того, как они поссорились? Нет. Кто-то приглядывал за ним? Бай Чи, но это же смешно! А если бы что-то произошло, пока они играли в гордецов и упрямцев? Если бы Чжао Цзюэ передал Фэн Цзе приказ убить Чжань Яо, как своего соперника, что бы тогда Бай Ютун делал? Что?!

Он бы никогда не простил себя, никогда бы не успокоился. Даже сейчас, когда опасность уже давно миновала, Бай Ютун ощущал в глубине души затаившийся страх, тот самый, вспыхнувший, когда его сознание уже угасало от пулевого ранения и кровопотери. Чжань Яо и Фэн Цзе. Один человек, которого Бай Ютун давно уже считал частью себя, другой — вроде бы друг, но оказавшийся убийцей, и неизвестно, что выйдет из их противостояния. Крупицы воспоминаний говорили, что для Чжань Яо всё обошлось, и он в порядке, однако могло произойти и наоборот, а тогда Бай Ютун предпочёл бы и вовсе не просыпаться после операции.

Им просто повезло, что уж тут говорить.

Но Бай Ютун не имел права доводить ситуацию до такого. Не должен был дать ей ни малейшего шанса

Дверь палаты скрипнула, отворяясь. Заслышав чужие шаги, Бай Ютун напрягся, пытаясь сесть, но не смог. Всю грудную клетку пронзило болью, словно в него попали ещё раз, разрывной пулей, вынудив вновь распластаться на постели. Немощный дед и только! Хорошо, если бы это пришёл кто-то из врачей: представать слабым перед кем-то другим в семействе Бай было зазорно. 

— Бай Ютун? Ты ещё спишь?

Говорил Чжань Яо практически шёпотом, но не узнать его голос было невозможно. Бай Ютун тут же закрыл глаза, действительно притворяясь спящим. Его одолевали такие сильные и страшные для него самого чувства, что Бай Ютун не мог и не хотел никого видеть, особенно своего Чжань Яо. Да, им жизненно нужно поговорить, и сейчас вроде этому ничто не помешает, но на взводе Бай Ютун мог сказать всякое, что в обычной жизни и не подумал бы. В горле встал комок вины и позабытой, детской обиды, что-то вроде «шалили же вдвоём, почему страдаю теперь я один?», с той лишь разницей, что они всё равно общались ужимками, гордыми взглядами и подколками, как буйные подростки.

Тёплая ладонь накрыла его лоб; Бай Ютун не понял, зачем тот проверял температуру, но когда Чжань Яо отнял руку, едва не потянулся за лаской. Внутри него боролись противоречивые желания остаться одному и, одновременно, не отпускать Чжань Яо как можно дольше. Кто-то из преподавателей академии, Бай Ютун не помнил, кто именно, говорил, что полицейский после ранения никогда не должен просыпаться в больничной палате один. Эти слова крепко засели в его голове. Пусть сейчас Бай Ютун изображал спящего, всё равно хотелось, открыв глаза, увидеть Чжань Яо в кресле для посетителей. 

Вот же как. Совсем недавно он до умопомрачения злился на заносчивого кошака, разъярённо сетовал Фэн Цзе, что спецотдел и без консультанта-психолога справлялся, а когда стало плохо, Бай Ютун потянулся к единственному человеку, ближе которого для него не существовало на свете.

Чжань Яо не отошёл. Постояв немного у кровати, он вновь дотронулся, будто не веря, что Бай Ютун жив. Самыми кончиками пальцев скользнул по повязке, плечу; это легко можно было бы и пропустить, если бы Чжань Яо не погладил ещё и его руку — слишком долго и ласково, слишком… интимно.

Глупости. Бай Ютуну только казалось. Они же оба парни. И друзья.

— Вот и хорошо, что спишь, — снова послышался шёпот Чжань Яо. — Тебе нужно много отдыхать после такого ранения. Доктора оперировали несколько часов.

Его обычно лёгкая поступь теперь была тяжёлой и медленной. Бай Ютун напрягал слух, стараясь по звуку шагов сообразить, что тот собирался сделать. Шуршание одежды — кажется, неизменный удлинённый пиджак, больше похожий на пальто, Чжань Яо просто сбросил, куда попало. Скрипнувший под весом взрослого мужчины стул. Пронзительно тяжёлый вздох. Открыть глаза Бай Ютун не мог, боясь обнаружить другу, что он на самом деле бодрствовал: интуиция буквально кричала, что тот сейчас тоже не готов к откровенному разговору, — но он и так уверен был, что Чжань Яо на стуле согнулся в три погибели, сжав переносицу, как в минуту глубокой задумчивости.

О чём тот размышлял? Почему прикасался так... нежно и совсем не по-дружески? 

Тишина в палате нервировала. Резко зачесалась рука, захотелось перевернуться на бок, открыть глаза, посмотреть на Чжань Яо, сказать ему хоть что-нибудь, ну, например, что вот пришёл, а зачем — сам не знал. Вообще что угодно брякнуть, лишь бы расшевелить на реакцию, потому что невозможно угадать творившееся в мыслях Чжань Яо и что он ещё придумывал себе. С призраками едва-едва разобрались.

— Знаешь, наверное, это хорошо. В моей голове полный хаос, я бы не смог и слова выдавить просто от одного твоего взгляда. А так хотя бы можно поговорить, — наконец заговорил Чжань Яо, — иначе, видимо, мы не умеем.

И вновь долгое молчание, пока он, похоже, собирался с силами.

— Я не спас твоего друга. Прости, Бай Ютун. Спросишь почему — я не объясню. Гунсунь уже проводит экспертизы, откуда там взялось пламя, начальник Бао после моего рапорта говорит, что произошёл несчастный случай, а я не знаю, сделал ли всё возможное или же нет.

А. Вот как погиб Фэн Цзе. Страшная, жуткая смерть. Не будь Бай Ютун прагматиком, решил бы, что бог Туси явил свою силу, покарав всех, кто наживался на его имени. Однако мистики тут никакой не было. Наверняка готовясь к финальному акту своей мести, Фэн Цзе допустил оплошность с тем порошком, который использовал для поджигания, и сам этого не заметил. Никто не знал, что такое случится, а Чжань Яо — тем более. Он не должен был терзать себя.

Однако для Фэн Цзе случившееся — своего рода спасение, потому-то Бай Ютуну было немного, но легче принять случившееся. За его арестом неизбежно последовал бы суд, за судом тюрьма, страшнейшее унижение для бывшего полицейского, одного из лучших в своём выпуске. Да и не для чего Фэн Цзе было дальше жить: любимая девушка мертва, и за её гибель он уже расквитался.

— Ну, вроде всё так, — Чжань Яо грустно усмехнулся, — осталось только понять, как признаться, глядя тебе в глаза. После этого дела, Бай Ютун, я не знаю, как я… мы будем дальше.

Бай Ютун уже хотел осадить его возмущённым воплем, что ничего не изменится, но, ошарашенный, промолчал. Что сказать в ответ на последние слова друга? Что вообще они означали? Не мог же Чжань Яо знать о тех глупостях, которые Бай Ютун болтал Фэн Цзе!

— Я уже говорил, что был неправ. Я признаю это и готов повторить снова. Моя эмоциональность могла дорого нам всем стоить, в смысле, то есть… — Чжань Яо запнулся. — Мне она уже стоила. Ты ранен. Если бы я не ударился в панику из-за своих страхов, а с самого начала изучил улики, как следовало, мы бы давно всё поняли, и ты послушал бы меня насчёт Фэн Цзе. Послушал бы, а не пошёл на верную смерть. Он ведь мог тебя убить, Бай Ютун!

Осёкшись, он, судя по звукам, ладонью зажал себе рот и неразборчиво выругался. Сбитый с толку Бай Ютун вообще перестал понимать происходящее. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь Чжань Яо так много и долго извинялся перед ним. Гордость и честь родились вперёд того; друг страшно не любил ошибаться, а ещё больше — просить прощения, если всё же оказывался неправ. Потому-то выслушивать сейчас это покаяние было по-настоящему жутко. Спущенный с поводка страх затаился у самого сердца, взяв его в кольцо острых шипов. Что Бай Ютун пропустил, пока пребывал в отключке? Или что-то случилось с Чжань Яо в те дни, когда никто из спецотдела не сопровождал кошака? От одной мысли об этом всколыхнулась ярость; позабыв о ранении, Бай Ютун готов был вновь ринуться в бой и размазать по стенке мерзавца, покусившегося на Чжань Яо. Ох, как же он сглупил! Нельзя было соглашаться вести расследование по отдельности. Бай Ютун ведь мог надавить авторитетом руководителя и настоящего полицейского (и плевать, что по возрасту Чжань Яо старший!) и отказаться превращать спецотдел в песочницу. Мог, а пошёл на поводу у самомнения и эмоций.

— Наверное, ты тоже понимаешь, что убить нас обоих, одного за другим, Фэн Цзе ничего не стоило. Он промахнулся, потому что хотел и... потому что должен был передать мне послание.

Их мысли на удивление совпадали, но в кои-то веки Бай Ютуна это не радовало. Лишённый возможности видеть Чжань Яо, он полагался лишь на свой слух и чувствовал слишком много. Горечь, глубоко спрятанную обиду, вину. Страх. Резонировавшие с его собственными ощущениями, наверное, именно поэтому они воспринимались так остро. Бай Ютуна и прежде терзало нехорошее предчувствие, но теперь он по-настоящему боялся того, что ещё мог услышать от друга.

— Этой ночью, пока тебя оперировали, у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы всё обдумать. Твой друг прав. Я действительно слишком слаб. Хотя я и езжу на места преступлений, наверное, со стороны кажется, что тебя сопровождает кто-то гражданский вроде Гунсуня или Цзян Линь. На каждого из нас нужно отвлекаться, защищать. — Его последние слова были практически неслышны, настолько потух Чжань Яо в своём признании. Бай Ютун угадывал их по какому-то наитию, как будто друг, отрицавший всё, что сколько-нибудь не помещалось в рамки научной логики, говорил прямо в его голове. — А последнее расследование доказало, что каким бы гениальными нас ни считали, по одиночке мы ничего не стоим. Нам всегда кто-то помогал.

Он ходил вокруг да около чего-то, что Бай Ютун не мог сообразить. Друг, казалось, превратился в молодого медика, который в первый раз должен был сообщить пациенту смертельный диагноз, но никак не мог решиться. А вдруг это дурацкое сравнение — правильное, и то, что Чжань Яо держал в себе, страшась признаться, поставит крест на их совместной работе, дружбе и вообще отношениях? Бай Ютуна окатило волной холода, и он сжал простынь в кулаке травмированной руки, не замечая нарастающую боль.

Всё, что имело значение, — глухое, беспросветное отчаяние, которое он слышал от Чжань Яо.

— Наверное, пришла пора признать: спецотдел действительно хорошо работает и без меня. В деле Туси мы продвигались одновременно, а мои знания и самоуверенность только отбросили всех назад, за что мне до сих пор очень стыдно.

А что, Бай Ютун не навредил расследованию, когда привёл на службу Фэн Цзе?

— И не думай, пожалуйста, что ты ошибся не меньше моего, взяв Фэн Цзе в отдел. Никто не знал, в кого он превратился, а для тебя он не просто друг, он такой же, как и ты, — настоящий полицейский. Не доктор наук, которому непонятно зачем выдали оружие. Может, вам начальнику Бао действительно стоит подобрать вместо меня другого специалиста, более подходящего, который уж точно не будет связан с Чжао Цзюэ… 

— Ты сдурел?! — рявкнул на него Бай Ютун.

В самый ответственный момент здоровая рука подвела: он сумел только кое-как приподняться с подушки, но всё равно уставился на Чжань Яо прожигающим взглядом. Тот, как Бай Ютун и представлял себе, сидел сгорбившись, уставший и жалкий, смотреть больно. На окрик Чжань Яо отреагировал странно — выпрямился, явив бледное от недосыпа лицо с грустной полулыбкой и какими-то обречёнными глазами. А где справедливое возмущение, что Бай Ютун подслушивал?

— Значит, ты не спишь, — тоскливо констатировал друг. — Мне стоило догадаться.

— Заснёшь тут! Да я большего бреда в жизни не слышал!

Губы Чжань Яо исказила кривая усмешка, как если бы он ждал подобных слов.

— Это не бред, Бай Ютун, а твоё пожелание. Фэн Цзе передал мне ваш разговор тогда, за обедом, так что да, я всё знаю.

— Фэн Цзе? — слабо пробормотал Бай Ютун.

Новость просто оглушила его. До этого момента Бай Ютун, честно сказать, ещё пытался оправдывать Фэн Цзе в своих мыслях (друг же, заплутавший, страшно ошибившийся, но друг!), однако к такому удару в спину он оказался не готов. Чжань Яо, ну, никак не должен был узнать о этой беседе. То была глупая злость, эмоции, перехлестнувшие через край, не более! Как раз они поругались, кошак выбесил его, а рядом подвернулся благодарный слушатель в лице Фэн Цзе, вот Бай Ютун и излил душу. Сколько же они с Чжань Яо цапались за свою жизнь — не сосчитаешь, но всегда мирились и снова работали бок о бок, общались, как и прежде.

Только из-за Фэн Цзе вышло иначе. Чжань Яо действительно решил, что его предали и хотели заменить. Один из самых страшных кошмаров Бай Ютуна воплотился в реальность: друг больше не верил ему — потому что всё, что происходило между ними в последние дни, что Бай Ютун делал, лишний раз доказывало это. Понимание пришло вместе с ужасом, прилепившимся как паразит. Конечно, прежде Чжань Яо фыркал на его бахвальство и заверения, что из них двоих только один настоящий полицейский, а второй — гражданский, пусть академию и закончил. В этом ещё прекрасном «прежде» каждый знал, что, случись что, второй придёт на помощь, что, несмотря на соперничество и споры, они всё равно семья. Теперь Бай Ютун как будто вычеркнул Чжань Яо из этой семьи и сознался, что якобы всегда его обманывал.

Нужно наконец поговорить начистоту. Да, точно. Искреннее признание покажет Чжань Яо, что друг у него пусть и осёл, но хотя бы понимающий свои ошибки и старающийся их исправить. Бай Ютун ведь именно к этому решению и пришёл, осмысливая события последних дней, речь только заготовить не успел. Набрав было воздуха в грудь, он не сумел издать ни звука, лишь невразумительно кашлянул. Мучительное чувство вины, стыд стянули ему горло невидимым жгутом, и сразу же стало дико, чуть ли не до потери пульса, страшно. Чжань Яо мог выдать в ответ, что им не о чем разговаривать, всё же и так понятно.

— Я бы хотел не верить Фэн Цзе. Учитывая, как он обманул тебя и начальника Бао, солгать ещё и мне ему ничего не стоило.

— Спецотделу он лгал с определённой целью, — возразил Бай Ютун, глядя в противно-белоснежный потолок, — а тебе…

Осёкся он, услышав смешок, и выругался про себя. Глупая, бестолковая мышь! Одним вопросом Чжань Яо вытянул у него правду, и не отоврёшься же, что Фэн Цзе всё придумал. Но нет уж, Бай Ютун вовсе не был трусом и не стал бы выезжать, сваливая свою вину на человека, который не сумел бы оправдаться.

— Если ты в самом деле считаешь меня обузой, я не буду дальше…

Бай Ютун, зажмурившись, стукнул кулаком по кровати:

— Хватит нести чушь! Лучше помоги мне сесть.

Тот подчинился, и Бай Ютун, опираясь на его руки, кое-как поднялся. Заметив, что ожесточённо кусавший губу Чжань Яо уже хотел отстраниться, схватил его за запястье, вынуждая сесть рядом, на кровать. Однако сил посмотреть в глаза лучшему другу и заговорить не оказалось, слова, которые обязательно надо было произнести, исчезли, будто по мановению волшебной палочки. Так они и молчали, неловко и стыдливо, несколько минут.

— Я был зол, — наконец решился Бай Ютун, не отпуская его руки, холодной, словно вместо крови в венах друга текла ледяная вода. В конце концов, если Чжань Яо сумел признать свою ошибку, он тоже сможет и должен! — Болтал глупости, лишь чтобы выпустить пар. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы Фэн Цзе занял твоё место или как-то ещё обидел тебя. Не думал, что он расскажет: тот Фэн Цзе, с которым я учился, никогда бы так не поступил.

Вроде бы один из вернейших его друзей, а оказался совершенно другим человеком. Горе из-за потери любимой — одно, но с Чжань Яо Фэн Цзе ссорил его вполне осознанно, только зачем? Его замыслу это никак бы не помогло. Чем Бай Ютун помешал ему (кроме очевидного), что заслужил подобный удар?

Вдруг Фэн Цзе мстил некогда другу и верному напарнику, оказавшемуся успешнее, удачливее и счастливее? Разрушили его жизнь, а он хотел разрушить чужую.

— Ты не должен воспринимать это всерьёз.

— Почему нет? То, что ты не сказал мне те слова в лицо, не делает их незначимыми.

— Да мало ли что и кому я говорил? Можно подумать, что ты, когда злился на меня, величал исключительно культурно!

— Ты уходишь от темы, — Чжань Яо печально покачал головой, — и совершенно не умеешь лгать. Бай Ютун, я могу привести с десяток аргументов в свою пользу. Хочешь, чтобы я их озвучил? Тогда слушай! — в запале Чжань Яо не заметил, как повысил голос. — В который раз говорю, все же могли умереть: мы, Цю Юй, Фу Ишань и Чжоу Лу! Вместо того, чтобы привести нормальные аргументы и изобличить Фэн Цзе с самого начала, я психовал и придумал наше дурацкое соревнование. К чему это привело? Сколько людей погибло, пока мы не раскрыли дело? А в конец, когда мы пытались задержать Фэн Цзе? Да, я бы поднял, в конце концов, оружие на него, но скажи, Бай Ютун, какой был шанс, что я бы попал? Чжао Цзюэ не просто так же велел передать, что если я хочу защитить дорогих мне людей, я должен стать сильнее, а я не могу. Я слаб, — выдохнул он, сутулясь и буквально сдуваясь на глазах, — действительно слаб.

Бай Ютун судорожно прикидывал, что сказать. Он не ожидал откровенности, вернее, такой откровенности. Вон как Чжань Яо повернул, в какую цепочку выстроил последние события и, что самое гадкое, в его уверениях была определённая логика. Чжао Цзюэ, чьими словами говорил Фэн Цзе с Чжань Яо, знал, на что давить, а Бай Ютун, как марионетка на ниточках, послушно следовал филигранно выписанному для него сценарию, морально уничтожая друга. Подвёл Чжань Яо тогда и продолжал сейчас.

— Ты… тебе и не нужно быть сильным, — наконец заговорил он, набрав воздуха в грудь. — Это же моя задача, забыл? Как с детства пошло: ты — мозг, а я сила.

Да, всё так, но из них двоих именно Бай Ютуну первому наскучило это сочетание. Он снова потерянно замолчал, ожидая едкого ответа, однако Чжань Яо тоже не проронил ни слова. То ли рассчитывал на продолжение, то ли настолько уже уверился в собственной правоте, что чужое мнение его вовсе не интересовало.

Раздражающая тишина капала на нервы. Бай Ютун вспомнил вдруг, как ещё совсем недавно ругал Чжань Яо за то, что друг за время преподавания позабыл все приёмы самообороны и не стремился восстанавливать навык. Теперь же приходилось говорить прямо противоположное тем словам, лишь бы успокоить того и заставить выбросить из головы отвратительные мысли, будто он ни на что не годился.

— Что толку быть умным, когда ты не можешь использовать свой ум? — почти прошептал Чжань Яо.

— Эй-эй, кто сказал, что ты его не используешь? Если бы не ты, мы бы первое же дело не смогли раскрыть! А Чжао Цзюэ? — пришлось всё-таки упомянуть этого ублюдка. — По-твоему, я или Гунсунь, или Ма Хань сумели бы противостоять ему, как это делаешь ты?

На мрачном лице Чжань Яо не отразилось ни капли заинтересованности. Слова словно улетали в чёрную дыру, и страх, что у него ничего не получалось, начал трансформироваться в злость. Передёрнув плечами, Бай Ютун пробормотал:

— Не понимаю. Правда, не понимаю, что на тебя нашло, кошак.

Упёртость Чжань Яо довела его до ручки. Кто слаб? Он слаб? Бай Ютун не справился бы без помощи Фэн Цзе, несколько раз незаметно направлявшего расследование в нужное русло, а Чжань Яо, за исключением одной подсказки, практически до всего добрался своим умом. Кое-когда даже опережал их на шаг! Плакаться о том, какой он недалёкий неудачник, должен был как раз Бай Ютун, наступивший в этом расследовании на все возможные грабли. Опростоволосился и как друг, и как руководитель, и вообще.

— Когда ты психовал, ища везде паранормальные явления, я ещё мог смириться, знаю же твои заскоки, — ожесточённо начал Бай Ютун, — но сейчас ты истеришь на пустом месте. Я понял бы, злись ты на меня, что я подставился под пулю, но ты не злишься, только твердишь, как заведённый, что ты слабак! Напрасно совершенно… Думаешь, согласился с тем, как я обозвал тебя сгоряча, и всё, можно ныть сколько угодно? Глупо же! Каждый должен делать то, что знает и умеет, а я в криминальной психологии лучше тебя спеца не встречал. Как можно сомневаться в себе? А если ты так трясёшься, что меня подстрелили, то не стоит — я справлюсь сам. Всегда справлялся и без тебя!

Ему хватило одного взгляда на Чжань Яо, чтобы понять: тот сломался. Чжань Яо стремительно побледнел, из черт лица ушли последняя живость и все эмоции, а тёмные глаза, блестевшие почти болезненно, в одночасье потухли. Они больше не смотрели на Бай Ютуна. 

Видеть, как друг буквально замкнулся в себе из-за неосторожного слова, было уже страшно, но куда страшнее оказалось понять, что всё это время Чжань Яо держал его ладонь в своих руках, а теперь молча выпустил её и отодвинулся.

— Чжань Яо? — сглотнув, тихо позвал Бай Ютун, с ужасом осознавая свою ошибку.

Для Чжань Яо, крайне трепетно относившегося к прикосновениям, подобный жест равносилен признанию, как если бы он прямым текстом сказал, что влюблён. А в ответ получил практически незавуалированную просьбу не лезть. 

Бай Ютун думал, что уже всё испортил? Вот теперь, да, действительно всё.

— Постой, погоди, дай мне объяснить, — выпалил он, схватив поднявшегося Чжань Яо за рукав рубашки, однако тот, безмолвная и неживая восковая кукла, освободился и отступил на шаг от кровати. — Ты ведь знаешь, что это неправда. Я ляпнул, не подумав, и...

— Я думаю, для нас обоих будет лучше сделать вид, что сегодняшнего разговора просто не было, — медленно проговорил он, глядя в пол. — Я приду позже, спрошу что-нибудь отвлечённое, ты так же ответишь. Будет всё по-прежнему… наверное.

— Чжань Яо! — Бай Ютун едва ли не простонал его имя, только не помогло.

Забрав пиджак, тот буквально вылетел из палаты, чтобы ни в коем случае не услышать что-нибудь ещё. Дверной замок щёлкнул, и в тишине остался лишь писк медицинских приборов, назойливый и такой же мерзкий, как то, что Бай Ютун только что сделал.


	2. Chapter 2

Неделя, которую Бай Ютун провёл в клинике, была поистине адской. Доктора бдили, не позволяя ему вставать лишний раз, чтобы не потревожить рану, а подчинённые, сговорившись, первое время оберегали своего шефа от любых новостей, касавшихся работы. Наверное, Бай Ютун не смог думать о расследованиях, даже если бы потребовалось, но он-то надеялся так хоть немного отвлечься. Дурацкий разговор без конца всплывал в памяти, каждый раз выдвигая на передний план то одни, то другие подробности, и потому Бай Ютун не переставал спрашивать себя, какого хрена это было, почему он до сих пор ничего не замечал, и что теперь делать. Кошак шифровался слишком уж хорошо, Бай Ютун и близко не представлял, что, оказывается, творилось в его голове и что он всё это время… что? Любил? Если любят, разве молчат? Чжань Яо же ни словом, ни жестом — никак, в общем, не показал, что хотел бы видеть их отношения в другом ключе. Бай Ютун боролся с обидой, напоминал себе, что давно уже не подросток, и потому обижаться глупо, что у друга наверняка имелись причины скрываться — всё же с детства был недотрогой, — а не получалось.

Он ведь даже не позволил объясниться, ушёл и всё! Нет, Чжань Яо приходил вместе с остальными сотрудниками спецотдела, но держался поодаль, храня на лице одновременно серьёзное и страдающе-укоризненное выражение. Другие, после того, как доктор Фан посчитал, что выздоровление Бай Ютуна пошло полным ходом, что-то рассказывали, пытались хохмить, отчитывались о проделанной в отсутствие непосредственного начальства работе. Чжань Яо молчал, а если же кто-то обращался к нему, выдавливал пару сухих слов или кривоватую, неприятную улыбку. Нельзя было упрекнуть Чжао Фу и Ван Шао, что после двух таких случаев трогать Чжань Яо они перестали.

А Бай Ютун, может, хотел, чтобы они как-то расшевелили Чжань Яо, заставили того выбраться из защитной скорлупы. Друг не желал ничего слушать, да и понятно было, что если Бай Ютун при всех попросит его задержаться, Чжань Яо ответит отказом, и тогда их размолвка, ещё более страшная, чем прежде, выплывет наружу. Чжань Яо замкнётся окончательно, тут не нужно быть психологом, чтобы угадать реакцию. Кошак и не думал отвечать на звонки и смс! Да, Бай Ютун сглупил, не понял его, вспылил — что во время расследования, что уже в больнице, — но он хотел всё исправить. Видеть Чжань Яо потухшим, безжизненным и не иметь возможности сказать, что Бай Ютун на самом деле дорожил и будет дорожить им больше всего на свете, было мучительно. Мучительнее обмана Фэн Цзе и ранения, бессилия перед Чжао Цзюэ и всеми слабостями, вместе взятыми. Оскорблённый и разочарованный, Чжань Яо лелеял свою обиду, как… как девчонка! А чтобы припереть его к стенке, буквально, нужно как минимум выписаться из больницы, но пока это случится, что ещё кошак успеет себе придумать? Что не нужен? Что Бай Ютун плевать хотел на него и его чувства? Это в корне не так! Хотя, наверное, со стороны именно такой вывод и напрашивался. У Бай Ютуна было слишком много свободного времени, чтобы проанализировать своё поведение, начиная с самого появления Фэн Цзе, на чью сторону он переметнулся. И прежде без подсказки понимал, что поступил крайне некрасиво, а теперь же и вовсе ощущал себя не иначе, как гадко, как сволочь. Всё же делал, чтобы Чжань Яо уверился, будто он ничего не значит и не интересен Бай Ютуну ни в каком смысле.

Обида на Чжань Яо, злость на себя, стыд и вина швыряли Бай Ютуна из стороны в сторону на эмоциональных качелях. Разбираться в своих чувствах всегда так погано? Если да, то остаётся позавидовать мужеству и выдержке Чжань Яо, ведь он копался не только в собственных, но и в чужих мозгах. Надо было раньше это ему говорить, а не гордиться своим статусом «настоящего полицейского».

— Бай Ютун, мне нужна твоя помощь с Чжань Яо.

Начальник Бао, пришедший проведать его за пару дней до предполагаемой выписки, выглядел взволнованней обычного. Увы, виной тому оказался не Чжао Цзюэ — Бай Ютун уже дошёл до такой степени самобичевания, что охотно столкнулся бы с их немезидой снова. На шефа он посмотрел с опаской, не желая слышать, что будет дальше. Наверняка же Чжань Яо озвучил тому своё решение уйти, начальник Бао не переубедил его и пришёл за помощью.

К чувству вины перед другом добавилось такое же, не менее острое, перед их общим руководителем. Начальник Бао был не просто шефом, опытным полицейским и в принципе старшим, которого следовало уважать и почитать, — он друг семьи, знавший детей Чёрного и Белого едва ли не с рождения. Он всегда останавливал их с Чжань Яо, не давая совершить глупость. Где же начальник Бао был, почему его предостережение Бай Ютун в этот раз не послушал?

— Он отказывается беседовать с психологом департамента, — продолжил, между тем, тот, — а это крайне необходимо в связи с вашим последним делом.

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Бай Ютун, чем заработал неодобрительный взгляд.

— Ты был ранен у него на глазах. Обычно мы не направляем сотрудников, чей напарник пострадал, на психологическую консультацию, но с вами двумя всё иначе. Чжань Яо — не полицейский, а гражданское лицо, его не учили, как справляться с такими ситуациями.

Бай Ютун не сдержал горькой усмешки. Объяснение, прозвучавшее от начальника Бао, очень странное. Кошак же сам доктор психологии, и сказать подобное мог лишь абсолютно не знавший его человек. Но спорить Бай Ютун всё-таки не стал: до него дошло, что на самом деле крылось за словами начальника Бао.

Друг ведь и вправду собственными глазами видел, как Бай Ютун нарвался на пулю. Мало того, что видел, так ещё и спасал его после ранения, держал в своих руках человека, которого любил. Затем была бессонная ночь, операция, скорее всего, уклончивые ответы врачей, а Чжань Яо больше ничем не мог помочь. Вот он и терзался сомнениями, что не успел, не остановил, не изобличил Фэн Цзе в самом начале и позволил Бай Ютуну работать в тандеме с убийцей. Мысли Чжань Яо как будто представляли собой раскрытую книгу, настолько легко они читались. В таком раздрае Чжань Яо находился не меньше суток, а Бай Ютун первым делом окатил его равнодушием и непониманием.

Сколько нужно смелости, великодушия, милосердия и внутренней силы, чтобы простить подобное? И сможет ли, захочет ли Чжань Яо его прощать?

— … а сам, напротив, демонстрирует явные признаки того, что ему нужна помощь. Я предлагал Чжань Яо рассказать хотя бы мне, но он снова против.

Оказывается, начальник Бао всё ещё говорил. Потрясённый Бай Ютун тупо смотрел в стену за его спиной, ничего не видя и не слыша. Он хотел лишь как можно скорее остаться в одиночестве, вытащить спрятанный телефон, который контрабандой принёс Ван Шао, и звонить Чжань Яо до тех пор, пока тот не сдастся. Пусть потом кошак его за это обругает последними словами, но им надо поговорить!

Хотя чем больше Бай Ютун об этом думал, тем сильнее становилось желание опустить руки. Не простит. Не захочет слушать, как не выслушали его. Гордец, упрямец и девчонка же. Но как же он мучился из-за Бай Ютуна… Чжань Яо, как никто другой, подобного не заслуживал.

— Бай Ютун? — нахмурившийся начальник Бао сделал паузу, привлекая к себе внимание.

Скрепя сердце, всё-таки пришлось пообещать, что с Чжань Яо он проведёт разъяснительную беседу, как только выпишется. В какой-то степени Бай Ютун не соврал: с Чжань Яо придётся поговорить, вот только вряд ли насчёт его неразумного поведения. Чем ближе становился день выписки, тем чаще Бай Ютун задумывался, не обнаружит ли он, придя к Чжань Яо, свои вещи в сумке возле двери. В последнюю ночь в клинике этот страх и вовсе не дал ему заснуть. Возвращаться домой к себе не хотелось совершенно, это было неправильно, немыслимо!

Поначалу, когда на заре создания спецотдела начальник Бао буквально обязал их с Чжань Яо жить вместе (как было сказано — в целях безопасности), Бай Ютун фыркал и кривился. Однако прошло время, и он осознал, что по-другому уже не сможет. Конечно, они порой цапались из-за быта: кошак, вообще-то, человек-хаос в житейских, — но в этом нашлась и своя прелесть. Живя один, Бай Ютун нередко заказывал еду с доставкой на дом. Готовить для себя не всегда находились время и силы, а бешеное количество калорий, получаемых из фастфуда, он с лёгкостью сжигал за две-три вечерние тренировки. Привычный же и любимый им порядок тоже было довольно легко поддерживать в одиночку, пусть иногда Бай Ютун не появлялся дома несколько дней подряд. А Чжань Яо частенько оставлял бардак за собой, практически никогда не говорил вслух, что обожал приготовленную Бай Ютуном еду, к плите и к машине (любой, хоть легковой, хоть стиральной) его лучше было не подпускать близко, но, например, готовка для него, то есть, для них двоих Бай Ютуна совсем не обременяла. Напротив, когда кошак требовал на ужин или завтрак что-то определённое, а потом уписывал вкуснятину за обе щеки, когда ворчал из-за вещей, без спроса отправленных в стирку, но после всё-таки благодарил парой скупых слов, и из-за ещё многих и многих вещей, связанных с Чжань Яо, Бай Ютуну было приятно. Это очень тёплое, особенное чувство незаметно, однако прочно обосновалось в фундаменте его мира. И вот этот самый фундамент дал серьёзную трещину, а завтра он и вовсе мог рухнуть. Ну, может, Чжань Яо сжалится и позволит Бай Ютуну пожить у себя, пока он полностью не восстановится, только это же всё равно временно. От понимания, что вскоре Бай Ютуну будет снова ужинать в одиночестве, отжиматься в назойливой тишине, а не под спокойный голос Чжань Яо, читающего очередную заумную статью, по спине скользнул мерзкий, пронизывающий холодок. Можно было сколько угодно кутаться в одеяло, оно бы не помогло — холод был совсем иного рода. 

Что толку, что Бай Ютун уже в тысячный раз пообещал себе поговорить с Чжань Яо начистоту? Он и в ту встречу так хотел, а наломал дров. Да и что сказать? В смысле, какие слова бы достучались до Чжань Яо и доказали ему, что то была ошибка? Чудовищная, ранившая их обоих ошибка, которую Бай Ютун желал исправить какой угодно ценой. Никогда прежде он не делал Чжань Яо настолько больно, напротив, всегда бился на его стороне, причём, зачастую — буквально, кулаками. Влетало Бай Ютуну порой очень знатно, но ссадины и синяки стоили того, чтобы увидеть улыбку такого же побитого Чжань Яо, на которого в очередной раз попытались наехать старшеклассники. А теперь Бай Ютун сам оказался в роли обидчика. Хотел он для них с кошаком такого исхода? Да никогда же!

Итогом бессонной ночи, последней в клинике, стал его отвратительно усталый и осунувшийся вид, такой, что доктор Фан долго проверял у него реакцию зрачков, измерял пульс и давление, а затем, подробно расспросив о самочувствии, предложил задержаться на денёк или два. Бай Ютун вежливо, но твёрдо отказался. Конечно, ещё немного оттянуть встречу с последствиями своего дурацкого поступка было очень соблазнительно, но он и так непозволительно долго провалялся без дела с такой пустяковой раной. Задуматься страшно, что творится в спецотделе. А уж в душе Чжань Яо… Подавив дрожь, Бай Ютун решительно повторил доктору Фан, что больше тут не останется и точка. Хватит уже трусить. Даже если его действительно ждало возвращение не к Чжань Яо, а к себе, нужно наконец сделать это. И поговорить, да.

На первом этаже больницы выяснилось, что Бай Ютуна никто не встречал. Заполняя последние документы, он старался не думать об этом, хотя ощущения были очень неприятные. Как минимум, начальник Бао, Чжань Яо и сестра знали, что он выписывается сегодня, и могли догадаться, что водить автомобиль ему не позволят: держать левую руку в специальной повязке Бай Ютуну предстояло ещё пару недель. При других обстоятельствах он бы всячески отгонял посторонних от своей машины, а Чжань Яо — тем более, а сейчас всё бы отдал, лишь бы обнаружить на парковке кошака, приехавшего забрать его. Это означало бы, что между ними возможен, ну, как минимум хрупкий мир, что Чжань Яо мог бы его выслушать, однако кого Бай Ютун обманывал? Ему пора уже привыкать к ощущению пустоты там, где совсем недавно были тепло, забота и улыбки.

А ещё всё это означало, похоже, что соваться к Чжань Яо домой не стоит. 

Молодая медсестричка, застенчиво засматривавшаяся на Бай Ютуна, под конец всё-таки поинтересовалась, встречает ли его кто-нибудь.

— Я могу вызвать молодому господину такси, — прощебетала она, услышав душераздирающее «Нет». Наверное, это стало для неё каким-то сигналом, что нужно перестать мяться и помочь; скорее всего, девушка втайне даже рассчитывала на ответное внимание. Бай Ютун посмотрел на неё с жалостью: он-то думал о Чжань Яо, а всё и все остальные были ему побоку, — но ответить не успел.

— Ютун, — в голосе возникшей на пороге клиники сестры звенело столько стали, что она без труда нарезала бы свинину для габаджоу. Бай Ютун вжал голову в плечи, стараясь сделаться как можно незаметнее, и повернулся медленно-медленно. — В мою машину, живо.

Вид у сестры был такой, будто Бай Ютун опять заставил её ждать в аэропорту не меньше десяти-двенадцати часов. Ясно, сейчас будет порка. Но не ехать было себе дороже, и Бай Ютун, поникнув, покорно поплёлся на парковку. Сестра убежала далеко вперёд, и стук её каблучков по плитам пола отдавался в ушах полными тревоги щелчками метронома, отсчитывавшими чьи-то последние секунды. Хотя как это — чьи-то? Его же. Каким образом сестра узнала об их с Чжань Яо ссоре, Бай Ютун не имел ни малейшего понятия, но то, что она проедется по всем его косякам, вскроет не зажившую ещё рану и хорошенько поковыряется в ней, — это однозначно. От открывшейся перспективы Бай Ютуна охватило мрачное веселье. Наверное, даже и к лучшему, что его сейчас поколотят (а сестра вряд ли сделает скидку на недавнее ранение), хотя бы так Чжань Яо будет отомщён.

Однако когда они сели в машину, и чёрный седан взял старт, словно набирая взлётную скорость, этот настрой куда-то делся. Сглотнув, Бай Ютун покосился на сестру, силясь понять, как серьёзно та злилась и, соответственно, насколько ему попадёт, только её плотно сжатые губы и тонкие наманикюренные пальчики, вцепившиеся в руль, подсказывали, что и у сестры на личном фронте новая порция проблем. Значит, пощады не будет.

В салоне царило столь гнетущее молчание, что Бай Ютун после нескольких минут, не выдержав, нетерпеливо заёрзал на сиденье. Обычно сестра особо не церемонилась, как и отец: где застала необходимость провести воспитательный процесс, там она и надаёт тумаков, неважно, кто будет это наблюдать. Сейчас же та молчала и вообще не отвлекалась от дороги, хотя они уже выехали на автостраду (уходившую, кстати, далеко от нужного Бай Ютуну адреса) и движение на ней было не настолько оживлённое. Тотальный игнор со стороны Чжань Яо в последние дни стал вроде как привычной вещью, но то же самое от сестры — это что, такое наказание для Бай Ютуна? 

— Что ты ему сказал? — наконец выплюнула сестра, когда Бай Ютун уже практически собрался с духом заговорить первым, подумав, что именно этого от него и ждали. Но полный едва сдерживаемого гнева тон старшей сестры мгновенно выбил из него всю решимость и храбрость, и Бай Ютун снова, как и всегда до этого бывало, пожелал оказаться где-нибудь подальше от маленькой машины, в которой они ехали и где практически невозможно было спрятаться.

Запоздалая мысль вынудила Бай Ютуна вжаться в спинку пассажирского кресла. Сестра знала. Знала, что он обидел Чжань Яо, похоже, без подробностей, но это не помешало ей встать на защиту кошака. Неужели Чжань Яо было настолько плохо?

— Это…

— Не смей говорить «Это не то, что ты думаешь»! Я знаю гораздо больше, чем тебе кажется, Ютун, а раз Чжань Яо так расстроен, что даже со мной не хочет поделиться, я буду пытать тебя! Ну? Я жду.

С этими словами она всё давила и давила на педаль газа, заставляя неприспособленный для таких скоростей представительский седан набирать ход. В монотонный рёв мотора начали прокрадываться резкие взрыкивания, и Бай Ютуна передернуло от столь жестокого обращения с машиной.

Сестра, недолго думая, врезала кулаком по рулю. Под пронзительный вопль автомобильного клаксона Бай Ютун представил, что было бы, выбери та своей мишенью его плечо (между прочим, раненое, как раз таки!) и, захлебнувшись воздухом, всё-таки заговорил. Поначалу косноязычно, частенько затыкаясь в попытке замолчать самые некрасивые свои слова и действия, но под свирепыми взглядами сестры, безошибочно угадывавшей каждый такой случай, как-то выложил ей всё. Выдохся и замолчал Бай Ютун, лишь дойдя до событий сегодняшнего утра, когда выяснилось, что добираться домой ему придётся одному.

Они продолжали нестись по шоссе на умопомрачительной скорости, лавируя между другими машинами. Бай Ютун тупо пялился в лобовое стекло, боясь повернуть голову и посмотреть на сестру. Та ведь молчала, ни словом, ни жестом не выдавая владевшие ею чувства. А ледяное спокойствие от представителя их взврывной семьи Бай привело его практически в священный ужас. Но разве не этого Бай Ютун добивался? Чтобы кто-то, разозлившись на его идиотские поступки, отвешал ему тумаков за боль Чжань Яо?

— Ясно. И что ты собираешься делать дальше? — странно спокойно поинтересовалась сестра.

Бай Ютун воззрился на неё с ужасом, ничего не понимая, и потому на вопрос ответил не сразу.

— Дальше? — в горле у него пересохло, а в груди всё сжалось и заболело, будто там, настойчиво пробираясь к сердцу, засела безоболочечная пуля. Бай Ютун, конечно, лелеял надежду пообщаться с Чжань Яо, но тот открыто дал понять своим непоявлением в клинике, что не желал разговаривать. — Дальше… Я не знаю, можно ли тут ещё что-то сделать, кроме как хуже.

Машина затормозила настолько резко и внезапно, что Бай Ютуна по инерции с силой дёрнуло вперёд, и если бы не ремень безопасности, он врезался бы головой в приборную панель. Скрип-визг тормозов и возмущённый возглас старшей сестры слились для него практически в один противный звук. Впечатавшись обратно в спинку сиденья, Бай Ютун зашипел от боли.

Сзади и сбоку загудели возмущённые таким манёвром посреди шоссе водители.

— Бай Ютун! — сестра всё-таки врезала ему по затылку, и даже подголовник сиденья ей не помешал. — Ты серьёзно? Что родители упустили в твоём воспитании, раз ты превратился в такого труса? Мне стыдно сидеть в одной машине с тобой!

— Это не трусость, это… я просто адекватно оцениваю ситуацию, — забормотал Бай Ютун, отодвигаясь подальше. Хотя он и хотел, чтобы сестра достойно отплатила ему за причинённые Чжань Яо страдания, тело запротестовало. — Не думаю, что даже если я извинюсь, он простит и даст мне шанс.

— А тебе не кажется, что ты обязан извиниться? Нет, ты… — Назойливые гудки снаружи стали ещё громче, и сестра, опустив своё стекло, высунулась и, громко и со вкусом, послала докучавших автомобилистов куда подальше. Окно она закрыла затем с такой зверской гримасой, что Бай Ютун потерял последнюю волю к сопротивлению. — Ты что, совсем ничего не чувствуешь к нему?

Она ведь не имела в виду, любил ли он Чжань Яо в ответ? Бай Ютун вроде владел собой, однако смущение залило его лицо краской, и на несколько секунд он и вовсе забыл, как следует дышать. Сестра, с её зашкаливающей бесцеремонностью вполне могла говорить именно об этом, даже странно, что она не называла всё своими словами, а зачем-то щадила. Но как можно вообще спрашивать о подобном? И так ведь понятно, что любил, не видно, что ли?

— Именно что и невидно, — со злым торжеством отметила та, и Бай Ютун понял, что последние слова произнёс вслух. От этого захотелось побиться о что-то головой.

Припечатав его последними словами, сестра снова завела двигатель и повела машину дальше по трассе. Куда именно — Бай Ютун не знал. Он вообще практически ничего не соображал, вцепившись в услышанное. Замечание старшей сестры оказалось мощнее самой сильной её оплеухи ещё и потому, что Бай Ютун чувствовал: та говорила пусть эмоционально, но искренне. Неужели со стороны кто-то действительно мог подумать, что Чжань Яо ему безразличен? Тем более, сестра, знавшая их обоих с пелёнок. А то, что они жили вместе, что Бай Ютун с кошака пылинки сдувал (ну, по крайней мере, пытался, потому что безрассудства у Чжань Яо было на двоих) на выездах, присматривал, готовил, развлекал и развлекался вместе с ним, переживал, а всякий раз, когда тот оказывался на больничной койке, сидел рядом и ждал его пробуждения… Да сколько можно перечислять-то?

Только его негодование на сестру не произвело совершенно никакого впечатления, она даже не удостоила Бай Ютуна взглядом, словно его и не было в машине. Бай Ютун искал, что бы ещё сказать, как подтвердить свою правоту, но мысли ускользали, а вместе с ними уходила и злость. Сомнение, поначалу робко пустившее корни в его душе, крепло. Если сестра думала так, Бай Ютун дал ей повод. Ох, да, конечно же, дал. Если бы он любил Чжань Яо, как уверял, разве бы обидел его? Разве случился бы тогда этот разговор с сестрой? Вовсе нет. Но и безразличия никакого не было, только причудливая смесь трусости и нежелания сделать Чжань Я ещё больнее своими неуклюжими и куцыми извинениями.

— Нет, — сказала сестра, и Бай Ютун, не успев и в мыслях закончить свою тяжкую исповедь, тут же возразил:

— Не нет, а да! Или ты думаешь, я обманываю, только чтобы ты не настучала мне по голове? Всё так и есть!

— Нет, я думаю, что ты меня не понял, Ютун. Ты его любишь не как друга или брата, а как мужчину?

Она говорила так легко и свободно, как будто интересовалась, придёт ли он к родителям на общий семейный ужин, а не любит ли он парня. Бай Ютун заткнулся, вновь мучительно краснея, как в детстве, когда их с Чжань Яо за очередную выходку отчитывали их мамы Стало жарко настолько, что он оттянул воротничок рубашки. Нет, ну… Сестра дала, спросить такое! Вот он бы не посмел лезть, это же личное и вообще! Разве они с Чжань Яо могли быть вместе, ну, как пара? Будь кошак девушкой — другое дело, но он тоже парень, и это всё в корне меняло. Бай Ютун не… не… не думал. Да. Он не думал.

Понимание не было похоже на вспышку, молнию или озарение, как писалось в книгах или как показывали в фильмах. Бай Ютун просто почувствовал, как у него буквально открылись глаза, а детали головоломки, прежде непонятной, встали наконец на свои места. Когда он случайно оскорбил Чжань Яо, то о его чувствах, любви подумал как о чём-то, что само собой разумеется. Понятно, что ни отвращения, ни раздражения он не испытывал. Отношение Чжань Яо казалось естественным и правильным, однако пока сестра не спросила напрямик, Бай Ютун не задумывался, а что он сам чувствовал. Верно же: всё, что он сказал, возмущённо стуча кулаком по груди, вполне мог сказать и друг, и брат, а Чжань Яо заслуживал чего-то более глубокого и нежного, исключительного — той самой любви, которую он испытывал к Бай Ютуну и в которой ему не дали признаться. Мог ли Бай Ютун дать ему это, или дружба — его край? И вовсе не старшая сестра сейчас ждала ответа, Бай Ютун сам себе должен был сказать и боялся. Боялся, что придётся выдавить из себя страшное «Нет». Это же окончательно разрушит всё то, что было и могло быть между ним и Чжань Яо, убьёт того совершенно.

— А откуда ты знаешь, что он, ну, по мальчикам? — пробормотал Бай Ютун, поборов стыд. Вопрос глупый, но как иначе он мог оттягивать время и не возвращаться мыслями к мучившему его вопросу?

— Естественно, я знаю, что Чжань Яо по мальчикам! — вспылив, старшая сестра снова хлопнула ладонью по рулю. Вроде бы нестрашный жест, однако Бай Ютун вжал голову в плечи. — Малыш Чжань был на первом курсе академии, когда понял это. Не представляешь, как сложно было, сколько заморочек сидело в его голове. Он только недавно принял себя, какой он есть. И я не для того работала его жилеткой, чтобы ты, Ютун, всё испортил! Учитывая, что влюбиться его угораздило именно в тебя.

— Так то было в академии, — Бай Ютун сглотнул. — Сколько времени прошло? Мы учились, он преподавал. Откуда ты знаешь, может, он давно уже с кем...

Хотя сама мысль о Чжань Яо с кем-то вызывала у него практически животное отвращение, и такое было не впервые. Ещё когда Бай Ютун накосячил, прилюдно озвучив боязнь Чжань Яо всего паранормального, сестра, придя на выручку, будто невзначай обронила, что тот в последнее время встречался с каким-то мужчиной. После такой новости Бай Ютун тогда совладал с собой, но первым его ощущением была ярость. Душащая, взрывная, когда кровь разом вскипает в сосудах, вынуждая вцепиться наглецу в горло. Но было и ещё кое-что, что Бай Ютун в своём сознании загнал куда подальше.

Отчаянно-горький вопрос «Почему не я?».

Потом, конечно же, Бай Ютун разобрался, что у Чжань Яо было вовсе не свидание, как им с сестрой показалось, но то чувство… Он испугался. Да, точно. Не ожидал от себя подобной реакции и затолкал этот страх подальше, прикрылся работой, как делал уже не раз. Если бы не сестра с её откровенной беседой, всплыла бы эта правда наружу?

Ведь Бай Ютун и правда никого другого бы к Чжань Яо не подпустил, потому что сам хотел быть рядом. Слушать непонятные статьи по психологии, смотреть, как он рисует, снова спорить и пререкаться, и молчать, закрыв глаза, и млеть от массажа после очередной тренировки под беспокойное ворчание, что нельзя так изнурять себя. Бай Ютун хотел это всё и много больше: фантазия, которой дали волю, немедленно подсунула картинки их обоих в одной постели, сонного, взъерошенного Чжань Яо, прижимающегося к его плечу, которого хотелось целовать до умопомрачения, и задыхающегося Чжань Яо, порочно стонущего раскрасневшимися от ласк губами…

— В том-то и дело, что знаю, — с нажимом произнесла сестра, будто волоком выдернув его из мечтаний. — В отличие от моего глупого младшего брата малыш Чжань про меня не забывал, и я знаю, что у него с академии никого не было. Да, ты правильно понял, с того самого первого курса.

Этого удара Бай Ютун стерпеть уже не мог. Он впился пальцами в правый подлокотник с такой силой, что кожаная обивка заскрипела. Кажется, сестра возмущённо велела успокоиться и не портить машину, но не получилось. Как можно успокоиться, если Бай Ютун лишь сейчас осознал всю глубину той пропасти, в которую столкнул Чжань Яо? Столько лет тот думал, что его чувства неправильные и неприемлемые, что он сам какой-то не такой, а старшая сестра упрямо доказывала, что Чжань Яо вовсе не ущербный. Надо же было Бай Ютуну обидеть его, именно когда он набрался смелости на решительный шаг!

В грудь как будто воткнули зазубренную ледяную палку и провернули несколько раз. Как же кошак жил все эти годы? Боролся с собой, своими мыслями, пытался, наверное, встречаться с какой-нибудь девушкой (хотя до Бай Ютуна точно долетели бы слухи, а их не было, этих слухов) и наверняка ненавидел себя за то, что не получалось. Ещё хуже, что Чжань Яо психолог: и нормальный человек напридумывал бы себе всякого, а специалист такого профиля, с множеством знаний в этой прекрасной голове… С присвистом выдохнув, Бай Ютун закрыл глаза, едва сдерживая готовую сорваться с языка ругань. Откровения сестры его просто растоптали, и даже радость от того, что кошак его любит, поблекла и стала совсем уж ничтожной.

Сестра права. Он не имел права трусливо поджимать хвост и прятаться от последствий. Бай Ютун вернётся прямо сейчас к Чжань Яо и скажет ему всю правду: что сам любил, что был глуп и слеп, потому ничего и не замечал, а ещё жил всё время на автомате, ставя службу выше чувств и принимая Чжань Яо как должное. Это не оправдание его идиотизму и точно не смягчающее обстоятельство, но теперь Бай Ютун, осознав, не просто хотел измениться — жаждал, и если Чжань Яо выставит его за дверь, он пролезет в окно к этому обиженному кошаку!

— Да, — выдохнул Бай Ютун, облизнув пересохшие губы. — Я его люблю.

Воистину эти слова обладали какой-то магией, потому что откуда-то сразу же взялись и уверенность, и силы действовать, и тяжелейший груз как будто сняли с плеч Бай Ютуна. Хотя до исправления ситуации и счастливого финала было ещё далеко, он больше не барахтался в водовороте бесконечных мыслей и догадок, а чётко и ясно видел, что нужно сделать. Понятно, что не сразу, но Бай Ютун добьётся, чтобы Чжань Яо выслушал его и поверил.

— Что-что? — не без издевки протянула сестра. — Я не расслышала.

— Я его люблю! — повторил Бай Ютун громче. Явная провокация, но поддаться на неё оказалось приятно — так же приятно, как и вообще говорить о Чжань Яо и чувствах к нему.

— Ну наконец-то, — губы той тронула слабая улыбка. — Вспомнил, что ты мужчина из семьи Бай. А теперь утри свои сопли и скажи Чжань Яо то же, что и мне, и если только я узнаю, что ты снова сделал ему больно, я тебя…

— Не сделаю. Я понял, что был дураком.

Сестра грустно усмехнулась:

— Вы оба были, но да, ты — больше. Иди уже, чтобы я тебя сегодня не видела.

Щёлкнув, открылась пассажирская дверца со стороны Бай Ютуна, но он замешкался, лишь сейчас сообразив, что машина давно стояла на месте и как раз возле дома Чжань Яо. Оказавшись на тротуаре, он задрал голову посмотреть на окна их дома и не сумел перебороть вспыхнувшее волнение: оно прокатилось по телу волной мурашек, и волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Да уж, его ждал холодный приём, но в этом Бай Ютун сам виноват.

— Прости, — одними губами прошептал он.

За его спиной снова взревел мотор, и Бай Ютун, спохватившись, вернулся к сестре, знаком показал приоткрыть окно.

— Чего ещё? — та недовольно поморщилась. — Почему ты до сих пор не дома?

— Сестра, я хотел сказать спасибо. Ты открыла мне глаза.

— Жаль только, что подобные методы срабатывают лишь на нашей семье, — помолчав, с горькой усмешкой пробормотала она, — ну, и иногда на Чжань Яо.

Бай Ютун кивнул, покусывая нижнюю губу. Характер у сестры был не сахар. Чужую помощь она принимала в самом крайнем случае (на его памяти такого не случилось ни разу), а уж если кто-нибудь бы полез к ней с советами, как наладить отношения с мужчиной… Бай Ютун хотел бы посмотреть на этого самоубийцу. Но сестра сейчас спасла их с Чжань Яо, и потому хотелось оплатить ей, как-то помочь объясниться наконец с Гунсунем. Видно же, что оба мучились не меньше, чем он сам и Чжань Яо.

— Насчёт Гунсуня, — начал он, — я поговорю с ним и...

— Не смей! С Чжань Яо сначала поговори!

Выдав такую тираду, сестра надавила на газ и умчалась, оставив Бай Ютуна на тротуаре в одиночестве. С одной стороны, правильно: он ещё со своими проблемами и ошибками не разобрался, — но с другой, чужая боль теперь стала понятнее и ощущалась острее, и Бай Ютун твёрдо пообещал себе, что как только у них с Чжань Яо всё наладится, он возьмётся за сестру и Гунсуня. А пока действительно нужно исправлять то, что он натворил.

Отдышавшись, как перед погружением, Бай Ютун решительно направился к дому.


	3. Chapter 3

С дверью вышел затык: у Бай Ютуна были с собой ключи, но открывая ими замок, он почему-то представлял себя воришкой, пытающимся проникнуть в чужой дом. Мерзкое ощущение. От этих мыслей и нараставшего волнения пальцы подрагивали, и связка хлопнулась на пол. Наклонившись за ней, Бай Ютун невольно прислушался к происходящему в квартире, надеясь разобрать звук шагов, ещё что-то. Его посетила догадка, что Чжань Яо могло попросту не быть дома. Или тот заперся, например, в спальне, не желая общаться, а у входной двери дожидалась своего хозяина спортивная сумка с вещами… В прихожую Бай Ютун просочился на цыпочках, почти не дыша, и первым делом покосился на пол — нет, сумки не было.

Заметив его, Чжань Яо тут же вскочил с софы. В домашней обстановке он, одетый в неизменный костюм-тройку, смотрелся диковато, да и вообще, выглядел неважно — невзрачный и бледный, разве что губы непривычно красные. Наверняка прикусывал от волнения. Причину Бай Ютун понял быстро: на журнальном столике лежали ключи от дома и от машины — кошак, похоже, до последнего думал, ехать в клинику или нет.

— Бай Ютун, — Чжань Яо попытался развеять неловкое молчание, однако не вышло. Лёгкая хрипотца в его неожиданно слабом голосе, наоборот, заставила обоих смутиться ещё больше, и продолжил тот не сразу, сначала зачем-то откашлялся: — Как ты добрался?

— Сестра довезла, спасибо. Не пришлось мучиться в такси с вот этим, — Бай Ютун слегка приподнял левую руку. Специальная повязка, которую наложили в клинике, смахивала на роботизированную конечность из какого-нибудь фантастического фильма; неудивительно, что Чжань Яо взглянул на неё со смесью непонимания, опаски и стыда. — Не парься, ничего ужасного. Доктор Фан сказал походить так ещё пару недель, но на работу я могу выйти хоть через два дня.

Губы того тронула мимолётная улыбка. Исчезла она так быстро, что Бай Ютун даже засомневался, не показалось ли.

— Это здорово.

— Ага.

То, как тихо и односложно говорил Чжань Яо, заставило Бай Ютуна напрячься, ожидая худшего. И невооружённым взглядом видно было, как кошак нервничал — кажется, он до сих пор не знал, что делать, и решал прямо в этот момент. Медлить было нельзя, но только Бай Ютун открыл рот, как услышал:

— Да, это хорошо. Хорошо. Когда вернёшься в офис, я передам дела. Я не мог оставить спецотдел вообще без руководителя, так что пока не говорил начальнику Бао о своём уходе.

В одночасье стало трудно дышать, а мысли разлетелись в разные стороны, как птицы, которых вспугнул выстрел. Отношения-качели вроде бы замерли замерли в странном равновесии: Чжань Яо и собрался увольняться, и никому об этом не говорил (будто оставлял себе путь к отступлению), но как же возросли ставки! Каждое слово, жест и взгляд Чжань Яо мог истолковать двояко, неверно, и поэтому Бай Ютун неприлично долго молчал, обдумывая ответ. Что тут крутить, спасти его могли лишь прямота и честность.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — наконец сказал он. 

— На работе это не отразится. Как показало последнее расследование, спецотдел вполне успешно функционирует и без меня.

— Чжань Яо, я не хо…

Замолчал Бай Ютун, потому что своим взглядом кошак мог согнуть пополам даже вековой дуб. С усталым вздохом Чжань Яо опустился на диван, сгорбился и до боли знакомым жестом сжал переносицу. Один вид его мучений разжалобил былюбого, а у Бай Ютуна сердце и вовсе обливалось кровью. Пусть он полицейский, прошедший жёсткую муштру в Академии и армию, но не железный, особенно в отношении Чжань Яо, и чувства к нему у Бай Ютуна были давно! Беда в том, что потребовался откровенный разговор со старшей сестрой — лишь тогда Бай Ютун осознал, что практически неконтролируемая злость, которую он испытывал, например, видя Чжань Яо с кем-то, на самом деле была ревностью.

— А по-моему, так будет лучше для нас обоих, — выдохнул тот не своим голосом, и Бай Ютун, которого как будто проморозило насквозь, не чувствуя ног, доковылял до софы и неуклюже опустился на неё.

Он велел себе помнить, что это не конец, что ожидать иную реакцию — глупо, но всё равно хотелось и застонать, и выругаться. Держаться удавалось из последних сил, на одном понимании, что стоит сорваться, и всё закончится в один миг. Сам ведь виноват.

— Я знаю, что ты скажешь, — продолжил Чжань Яо и усмехнулся, заметив вытянувшееся лицо Бай Ютуна. — Я ведь психолог. Пусть криминальный, но всё-таки психолог. Мне понять твои мысли несложно.

— Ты поэтому не отвечал на звонки?

Прошло не меньше полминуты, прежде чем Чжань Яо кивнул. Откинувшись на спинку софы, Бай Ютун стиснул зубы и уставился глазами в потолок. Его сознание оказалось абсолютно пустым: все заготовки, нет, обрывки мыслей после разговора с сестрой, во-первых, Чжань Яо уже были известны, а во-вторых, он наверняка придумал на них серьёзные контраргументы. Нет, с кошаком решительно невозможно общаться! И как быть с ним, вот таким? Отвесив себе воображаемый подзатыльник, Бай Ютун сел прямо, игнорируя приступ боли в раненом плече.

— Ясно. Чжань Яо, я понимаю, что ты злишься на меня и очень сильно. Окажись я на твоём месте, вообще бы меня послал куда подальше ещё на пороге.

Старательно не обращавший внимания на него кошак фыркнул. Этот звук мог означать что угодно, от полного согласия до издевки, но Бай Ютуна буквально накрыло воодушевлением. По крайней мере, Чжань Яо его слушал, а это уже что-то. Как полицейский, Бай Ютун работал и с меньшим.

— Ты профессионал, не спорю. Наверняка понял, что я хочу сказать, до того, как я сам сообразил…

— Польщён. — Однако в голосе Чжань Яо не было ни капли радости, а в прежнее, спокойное время он улыбался бы как Чеширский кот. 

— Но я считаю, что должен произнести всё вслух, потому что как я иначе докажу, что до меня дошло? Никак. А я хочу сказать, что я дебил, — продолжил Бай Ютун, осторожно косясь на Чжань Яо, следя за реакцией. Неужели такая категоричность не произведёт на того никакого впечатления? — Сначала делаю, потом думаю, как исправить. Это фамильное. Но я хочу изменяться, ты понимаешь?

Издав странный смешок, Чжань Яо, до этого сидевший отвратительно ровно и прямо, будто проглотив жердь, повернулся к нему всем телом.

— Не понимаю, — ответил он с плохо скрываемой издевкой. — С чего вдруг Бай Ютун решил отказаться от семейной черты?

— Потому что… Потому что у меня было время обдумать всё то, что я чувствую к тебе, но о чём по глупости до сих пор не сказал.

Бай Ютун так рассчитывал на эти слова, на то, что само упоминание о чувствах всколыхнёт Чжань Яо и выведет из состояния холодного равнодушия, что провал заставил его по-настоящему растеряться. Чжань Яо же не повёл и бровью, он продолжал смотреть пристально, не моргая, и совершенно невозмутимо. Как так? Времени после их проклятого разговора прошло немного, не мог ведь Чжань Яо его разлюбить? Это невозможно… наверное. Он же столько лет собирался с силами, чтобы просто признать своё чувство, неужели для Чжань Яо оно мгновенно обесценилось, и он вычеркнул Бай Ютуна из своей жизни? Об этом не хотелось думать, но Бай Ютун вспомнил лицо друга после собственных жестоких слов — оно выражало изумление, испуг, жесточайшеее разочарование и боль.

— Вот как? И что же ты чувствовал?

Если этот поразительно небрежный вопрос и был с подвохом, Бай Ютун его не уловил, весь сосредоточившись на ответе. Предстояло впервые (старшая сестра не в счёт) произнести вслух, что он влюблён. От волнения и так подбрасывало, а ещё Чжань Яо не демонстрировал ни капли заинтересованности! И что таить, Бай Ютун не хотел, чтобы признание прозвучало в подобной обстановке. Романтик из него никудышный, это да, но даже он понимал: нельзя, чтобы слова о любви казались вынужденной мерой, попыткой извиниться и загладить вину за совершённый проступок. Им не может быть никакой веры. У Бай Ютуна же пока именно так и получалось.

— Что я тебя люблю, — наконец проговорил он и быстро добавил: — Не смей смеяться! 

Однако никакой насмешки не последовало. Чжань Яо вообще не отреагировал, словно не услышал или не понял, и Бай Ютуна накрыло паникой, стало холодно и страшно. Даже если Чжань Яо не поверил, он должен был, ну, хоть что-то сделать. Скривиться, хмыкнуть, приподнять брови — что угодно, а не сидеть бледной и холодной статуей! Если только… Если только именно этих слов Чжань Яо и не ожидал. Догадка промелькнула в голове Бай Ютуна вспышкой молнии, чуть не парализовав на мгновение. Тот что, убедил себя, что недостоин? Или, может, после дурацкой вспышки Бай Ютуна Чжань Яо удостоверился, что его чувства неправильные, а потому совсем не думал услышать иное? Покрываясь потом, Бай Ютун всё ждал и ждал, пока Чжань Яо заговорит, и думал… всякое.

— Тебе хватило так мало времени, чтобы это осознать? — выдохнул тот. — Сколько прошло с нашего разговора?

Бай Ютун поёжился.

— Хватило. Мне помогли взглянуть под другим углом на то, что происходит между нами. Открыли глаза. Ты не веришь?

— Да, Бай Ютун, я тебе не верю, — просто сказал Чжань Яо и поднялся с софы, глядя перед собой, снова прямой и напряжённый. — Как минимум потому что невозможно воспылать чувствами к другому человеку за столь короткий срок. А во-вторых… Во-вторых, в тебе говорит совесть. Ты откупаешься от меня признанием, которое уже не нужно — так ты глушишь своё чувство вины.

— Я? Глушу чувство вины?

Вроде бы Бай Ютун и ждал отказа, но поведение Чжань Яо: его безразличие, демонстративная небрежность и обычная упёртость, — расшатали уверенность, с которой Бай Ютун пришёл в этот дом, а последнее обвинение и вовсе добило. Он, конечно же, чувствовал себя виноватым за случившееся и за муки, которые выпали на долю любимого человека, только совсем не это было главным! Как психолог, Чжань Яо должен был понимать, а он понял неправильно. 

Но хуже всего, что откровенность Бай Ютуна назвали не нужной. До сих пор ему и в голову не приходило, что Чжань Яо не нужны извинения, и всё решилось ещё в день злосчастного разговора. Это не могло быть правдой, просто не могло.

— Послушай, Чжань Яо, ты гений психологии, не спорю, но сейчас ты не прав, — сглотнув пересохшим горлом, выдавил он. — И относительно меня, и вообще. Любовь с первого взгляда ты тоже не признаёшь, да? — хотя Бай Ютун сам в неё не особо-то верил, что уж тут говорить.

Как и ожидалось, тот отрицательно покачал головой.

— Её не существует. Это всего лишь всплеск гормонов и банальная биохимическая реакция. Как только гормональная буря заканчивается — а она заканчивается быстро, — следом проходит и любовь. 

— Вот! Вот, заметь, не я это произнёс! — Бай Ютуна тоже подбросило на ноги. Он не заметил, как от избытка чувств принялся тыкать в сторону Чжань Яо пальцем. — Там всё очень скоротечно, а мы с тобой сколько шли к осознанию? Ну, подумай же наконец! Я-то был слеп и глуп, но даже я понял, что наши отношения — это чересчур для дружбы. Я не просто так злюсь, когда тебя нет рядом или ты где-то с кем-то, или когда есть даже небольшой риск того, что ты можешь быть в опасности…

— Почему ты сказал «мы»?

Прерванный на полуслове Бай Ютун непонимающе переспросил:

— В смысле?

— Почему ты сказал «сколько мы шли»? — повторил Чжань Яо, выделив голосом предпоследние слова. Необычайно бледный, словно обескровленный, он смотрел, тем не менее, с такой внутренней силой, что любой другой человек на месте Бай Ютуна попятился бы. 

А сейчас-то что было сказано не так?

— Ну, разве я не прав? Каждый из нас долго осознавал свои чувства, но мы же поняли, нет?. Я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня.

Несколько секунд Чжань Яо молчал, а потом, сделав над собой заметное усилие, разомкнул губы и выплюнул: 

— Я никогда не произносил этого вслух.

Бай Ютун замер на месте, невольно задержав дыхание в приступе нарастающего ужаса. Чжань Яо не любил его? Всё-таки заставил себя отказаться от этого чувства, пока Бай Ютун занимался ерундой и лелеял собственные обиды. Осознавать это было сродни падению в ледяную воду с огромной высоты — сильнейший удар, боль и мертвецкий, сковывающий всё тело холод, затягивающий на самое дно. Расправив плечи, Чжань Яо бросил на него независимый взгляд и отошёл к окну, демонстративно рассматривая улицу. Бай Ютун же, совершенно убитый услышанным, не смог заставить себя двинуться. Больше не было смысла что-то делать, говорить, доказывать Чжань Яо, как он заблуждался. Из мыслей остался лишь тот злополучный разговор и все недомолвки последних дней. Верно, Чжань Яо и вправду не сказал, что влюблён, — не успел, Бай Ютун перебил его своей чушью, а после… 

Вот оно. 

Озарение пришло столь быстро, что в первый момент Бай Ютун даже не рискнул в него поверить. Медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, очищая разум, как учили, однако пришедшее понимание никуда не делось. Значит, правильно: Чжань Яо решил отрицать всё. У него был неплохой шанс: слова признания вслух не прозвучали, и кто в таком случае поручится, что он действительно влюблён и что Бай Ютун не напридумывал ничего? А Чжань Яо, услышав отказ в первый раз, боялся потерять остатки гордости из-за невразумительных оправданий друга и потому выбрал странную тактику — делать вид, что ничего не было. Ловко, нагло и однозначно очень, очень больно. Чжань Яо что, настолько не надеялся на взаимность, что первым начал сжигать мосты? 

— Я помню, — сказал Бай Ютун тихо. — Это я не позволил тебе ничего сказать. Я виноват, не отрицаю, но, Чжань Яо, давай не будем обманывать друг друга. Мы лю...

— Ты ошибаешься, — тут же выдал Чжань Яо, и по его поспешности, по дрогнувшему голосу Бай Ютун почувствовал, как близок тот к своему эмоциональному краю. Ещё немного, и его прорвёт, скорлупа невозмутимого, якобы безразличного и непонимающего человека, в которую Чжань Яо забрался, разлетится на части, обнажив настоящие чувства. 

— Нет. Сестра мне всё рассказала.

Чжань Яо вихрем развернулся, и Бай Ютуна напугал его взгляд — не просто недоверчивый, а обезумевший — и это буквально за пару секунд! Растерянно приоткрыв рот, он попятился, врезался спиной в стену и так и прижался к ней, стараясь оказаться от Бай Ютуна как можно дальше. Какого?... Что с ним такое?

— Она… рассказала… всё? — обречённо пролепетал Чжань Яо и, не дождавшись ответа или хотя бы кивка, яростно воскликнул: — Как она могла?! Она же поклялась, что никому никогда не скажет! Даже тебе. Тем более, тебе!

В этот миг Бай Ютун отмер:

— Чего? Почему?

Продолжавший возмущаться, но уже себе под нос, Чжань Яо резко замолчал — вспомнил, что не один в комнате. Ужас осознания был написан на его лице практически огромными буквами.

— Мне не следовало это говорить. Ты не должен был услышать, Бай Ютун.

— Но я услышал, — почти прошептал Бай Ютун, прикидывая, как бы подойти ближе. Загнанный в ловушку собственной лжи и эмоций Чжань Яо превратился в паникующего зверя, который кого угодно мог укусить, и нужно было как-то его успокоить. Обнять, прижать к себе… Бай Ютун никогда прежде не видел его настолько потерянным и раздавленным. — Чжань Яо, пожалуйста, не отворачивайся от меня. Чжань Яо!

Манёвр он разгадал в последний момент и потому не успел: Чжань Яо в два прыжка проскочил в спальню, а Бай Ютун врезался в дверь, захлопнувшуюся прямо перед его носом. Так качественно врезался, что от боли, прострелившей ранеую руку, в глазах потемнело. 

— Чжань Яо! Чжань Яо, открой! Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок!

Из-за двери послышались приглушённые ругательства, потом Чжань Яо потребовал от него немедленно уйти и… всё. Больше тот не отзывался ни на какие просьбы. В конце концов, Бай Ютун в последний раз пнул косяк и прислонился спиной к двери. Ну, как теперь быть?

Что произошло, он понимал, пожалуй, слишком хорошо. После их ссоры Чжань Яо поверил, что ему ничего не светит, что он не любим, и приготовился делать вид, будто ничего не говорил, а Бай Ютуну показалось. Того, что старшая сестра выдаст все его тайны, Чжань Яо совершенно не ожидал и потому сорвался. Что он подумал в тот миг? Что его предал последний человек, которому можно было доверять? Ведь сестра все годы поддерживала Чжань Яо, выслушивала его проблемы, давала советы и вдруг — пересказала их Бай Ютуну. От злости и досады на самого себя хотелось побиться обо что-нибудь головой. Чего Бай Ютуну стоило соврать, что он сам догадался? Нет же, решил, чтобы наверняка! Страшно представить, как себя ощущал Чжань Яо, теперь уже окончательно загнанный в угол, лишившийся, как он думал, всего и всех. 

Взгляд Бай Ютуна упал на окно. Кажется, сегодня он уже стучал себя кулаком в грудь, что ради Чжань Яо он что угодно сделает, даже в окно полезет, по голой стене заберётся, — ну, вот и пора. Тем более, что пока Бай Ютун мешкал, Чжань Яо в соседней комнате чуть ли не в агонии бился! Бай Ютун знал это, чувствовал и потому решительно содрал повязку с шеи. От жёсткого фиксатора на руке он не стал избавляться, мало ли. Между окном гостиной-студии и окном спальни на стене имелся узкий карниз — чересчур узкий, чтобы опереться всей стопой, но Бай Ютун проскочил на цыпочках, благо сделать требовалось всего пару шагов. По работе приходилось, конечно, вытворять трюки и похлеще, но если сейчас Бай Ютун сорвётся, Чжань Яо от него и костей не соберёт. 

Вцепившись в кирпичный выступ у самой спальни, он коротко перевёл дух и заглянул в комнату. Чжань Яо, сгорбленный и жалкий, сидел на краю кровати, закрыв лицо руками. Бормотал ли он ругательства в адрес Бай Ютуна или костерил себя за излишнюю разговорчивость и доверчивость, было непонятно. Скорее всего, и то, и другое. Зная, как Чжань Яо мог заморочиться и накрутить себя, Бай Ютун наконец сбросил то оцепенение, что пробрало его до самого сердца, и постучал по стеклу. 

Взъерошенный Чжань Яо несколько секунд непонимающе вглядывался в окно, а затем, ахнув, вскочил и в два счёта открыл створку. Под аккомпанемент ругани Бай Ютун, у которого уже начали затекать ступни, наконец спрыгнул на пол комнаты.

— Бай Ютун, как ты мог? — от волнения и испуга у Чжань Яо срывался голос. — Ты ещё не поправился, но уже полез на стену! А что, если бы ты упал? Что я бы я тогда делал?!

В плане отчитывания ему было далеко до начальника Бао, но Бай Ютуну хватило. Особенно пробирало бледно-зелёное лицо Чжань Яо и его почти безумные глаза.

— Что мне ещё оставалось делать? Ты же решил поиграть в принцессу, — заметил Бай Ютун как можно спокойнее, закрывая оконные створки. 

— Тебе смешно?

— А что, похоже? — обернувшись, Бай Ютун встретился с ним глазами, но в следующий миг Чжань Яо отвёл взгляд. Он снова закрывался, залезал обратно в скорлупу страхов сомнений и обид, и нужно было срочно что-то придумать, чтобы это остановить. Другого шанса у Бай Ютуна могло и не оказаться.

— Смешно, — утвердительно произнёс Чжань Яо, отступая. — Смешно, я вижу. Так же было всегда, сколько я себя помню. Тебе многое давалось без труда, ты же из семьи Бай, у вас от рождения — сплошные достоинства. Может, тебе легко влюбляться и принимать свои чувства, меняться ради этого. Но не мне! Я не могу заставить себя полюбить по щелчку пальцев! Даже со всеми моими знаниями — не могу! Если бы мог, думаешь, я мучился бы все эти годы? Пока наши однокурсники из академии встречались с девушками, женились, заводили детей, я… — его запал, по всей видимости иссяк, потому что закончил Чжань Яо совсем тихо, — я пытался, но ничего не испытывал к ним. Ничего.

— Т-так уж и ничего? — совладав с голосом, Бай Ютун как-то сумел вставить несколько слов, но Чжань Яо настолько увлечённо изливал накопившуюся боль и страхи, что на его вмешательство отреагировал вполне спокойно:

— Только раздражение и злость. На себя. А ты… — он с грустной до замирания сердца улыбкой покачал головой, — ты всегда был рядом, такой близкий и одновременно недоступный. Я и любил, и завидовал — твоей лёгкости, тому, как ты непринуждённо смотришь на всё и относишься…

Непринуждённо? Это Бай Ютун-то смотрел непринуждённо? Со стороны посторонний и мог так подумать, но имя семьи Бай не столько давало, сколько ко многому обязывало. Почувствовать это Бай Ютуну пришлось на своей шкуре ещё с самого раннего детства. Он думал, что и Чжань Яо всё понимал — как же, они с пелёнок вместе, — а вот, оказывается, не понимал… да и, честно, не обязан был. Чжань Яо хватило своих проблем, всего того, через что пришлось пройти. Годы и годы. Рядом, но лишь как друг и брат. Ничего не подозревавший Бай Ютун иногда даже делился с ним своими неудачами по части девушек. А потом их пути разошлись на время, только это одиночество Бай Ютуна ничему не научило. Зато Чжань Яо мало-помалу разобрался в себе с помощью старшей сестры Бай, хотя спокойнее и счастливее не стал. Между ними всё равно стояло незнание, а теперь… теперь, когда маски наконец были сняты, новым препятствием стало то, насколько по-разному они относились к своей любви друг к другу.

— И вот ты приходишь и смеешь говорить, что всё понял и любишь меня. Не знаю, на что ты надеешься. Неужели и вправду думаешь, будто я поверю, что у тебя упали чёрные очки и ты влюбился с первого же нового взгляда? Разве то, о чём ты говоришь, — это не жалость?

Бай Ютун же молчал, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, и пытался сообразить, какой ответ будет правильным и безопасным. Возможно, тот прав, и в его чувстве действительно был налёт жалости. Невозможно не сочувствовать человеку, мучившемуся столько лет. Но даже если они с Чжань Яо двигались настолько разными путями к осознанию своего чувства, то всё равно же пришли к общему знаменателю. Или нет?

— Тебе нечего ответить? Или я всё ещё звучу смешно?

— Нет. Я вообще никогда не думал смеяться над тобой, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны. Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты понял, Чжань Яо, что я действительно тебя люблю. Тебе потребовалось время, чтобы принять себя, мне — чтобы осознать. Это как… это как, — Бай Ютун запнулся, ища подходящий пример, — как когда на дерево попадает искра, и вспыхивает пламя. Вот и я такой же. В смысле, как пламя, а не как дерево, — он вымученно улыбнулся, но воспрял духом, услышав тихий смешок. — Не злись на сестру, она не хотела тебя обидеть. Наоборот, если бы не она, не знаю, сколько бы ещё я вёл себя как баран. Я слишком много говорю, да?

Внимательно слушавший Чжань Яо неуверенно повёл плечами.

— Есть такое, — признался он. — Непривычно.

И не ему одному. Бай Ютун сам понимал, что от волнения ходил вокруг да около. Счастье, что ему до сих пор не указали на дверь.

— Тогда скажу короче. Я виноват, что был слеп и глух все эти годы, а в последнее время — особенно. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты страдал из-за меня.

— Было время, когда я себя почти ненавидел, — вздрогнув, прошептал Чжань Яо, но Бай Ютун услышал.

Его протрясло как от удара током. В два прыжка Бай Ютун оказался рядом с Чжань Яо и мёртвой хваткой, забыв о ранении, вцепился в его плечи.

— Ты не должен себя ненавидеть! Ты — нормальный, лучший, лучше всех, кого я знал в своей жизни! Я горжусь тем, что такой, как ты, любит меня!

В широко распахнутых глазах Чжань Яо читалось глубокое, искреннее потрясение; он, кажется, не просто потерял дар речи, но и вовсе замер, не зная, что случится дальше. Ну, или от того, что они впервые за последние дни были так близко друг к другу. Он не сопротивлялся, когда Бай Ютун обнял его — уже бережнее, как величайшую драгоценность, — когда притянул в поцелуй, какой-то неловкий, зато первый. Лишь мучительно долгое мгновение спустя Чжань Яо, дрогнув, приоткрыл губы и ответил с нетерпением и жадностью, которых Бай Ютун от него и не ожидал. 

И так же внезапно Чжань Яо попытался отстраниться, но тут уже Бай Ютун его не отпустил, мягко удерживая за плечи. 

— Ютун, всё не так просто, — начал тот слабым голосом, но лихорадочный блеск глаз и яркий румянец на щеках говорили сами за себя. Бай Ютун, пребывавшей в настоящей эйфории от случившегося поцелуя, залюбовался им. — Я не смогу быстро забыть и начать с чистого листа, я не как ты, — но в противовес собственным словам Чжань Яо цеплялся за него так, словно боялся, что Бай Ютун мог в любой момент развеяться, как мираж.

— И не надо, — выдохнул Бай Ютун. — Не надо. Теперь моя очередь ждать, пока ты поверишь, что я тебя люблю. Но сразу предупреждаю — я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки.

Непостижимым образом сердце первым поняло, что Чжань Яо простил его и готов дать ещё один шанс: вслух тот ничего не успел сказать, только улыбнулся краешком губ. И к этому уголку губ Бай Ютун прикоснулся ещё одним поцелуем. 

Рваный вздох Чжань Яо отозвался во всём его теле трепетом. На какую-то долю секунды показалось, что его сейчас оттолкнут, но Чжань Яо лишь прикрыл глаза, и тогда стало ясно, что Бай Ютун победил. Нет. Нельзя так говорить. Между ними не могло быть победителей. Это означало, что Чжань Яо настолько великодушен и настолько сильно любит его, что готов попробовать. Да, именно так — попробовать, потому что им обоим предстоял ещё очень долгий путь. Долгий и тем более тяжёлый, что у Чжань Яо позади несколько лет безысходности и отчаяния, а у Бай Ютуна — слепоты. В отношениях, как и во всём в жизни, нужно работать. Сглаживать свои острые углы, помогать сгладить чужие, искать компромиссы. Наверное, это будет тяжелее всего того, с чем Бай Ютун сталкивался в жизни, но он чувствовал себя на удивлением готовым. Откуда-то знал, что теперь всё получится, и точка.

Будто подтверждая его мысли, Чжань Яо, распахнув глаза, решительно потянулся за новым поцелуем.


End file.
